


Isolation

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Injuries, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Eddie had been alone before, had been alone countless times in his life, but never like this, never with the gaping hole in soul where Venom had been.





	Isolation

It was so quiet. And he was so tired.

Eddie half cracked an eyelid to peer around the room that had become the entirity of his existence for the past few... Weeks? Days? He tried counting the meals, but then his captors starved him, or at least he thought they had. It was... Hard to tell, thoughts slow like treacle.

"Venom?"

Nothing. Silence. Oppressive, never-ending silence.

Eddie couldn't even tell if he was speaking aloud anymore.

How did normal people stand the silence? It wasn't just this room with it's featureless wall, the only marks the tallys Eddie had attempted to scratch into them with his bare nails, and then the later ones in blood, skin around his nails ripped and torn. He hadn’t accidentally injured himself in months, Venom cushioning him from doing so much as stubbing his toe, and the pain was still a shock, nerves that had been chemically dampened springing back into life.

He had spent one stretch of time slamming his head backwards into the wall. Couldn’t even say why. He was stopped eventually, gas flooding the room until he couldn't hold his breath anymore and collapsed to the floor, coughing and choking until he passed out.

They were watching him but from where?

Eddie was tired, so tired. And all alone.

He'd been alone before, had been alone countless times in his life, but never like this, never with the gaping hole in soul where Venom had been.

"Venom? Please?"

Eddie couldn't stand much more of this silence.


End file.
